Talk:Salem Saberhagen
Salem does count as a villain even if he's played for slapstick-comedy. If Bugs Bunny, ALF, Sheldon Cooper, Garfield, Rigby get articles here Salem more than qualifies because he used to be (at least) a very powerful warlock who tried to take over the world, but he got arrested. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Precisely. He used to be a warlock intending to take over the world, keyword being "used", which is not shown in the show. As for Alf, Patrick Star, Donald Duck, Sheldon Cooper, Keenan, and even Homer Simpson, and the other, I do not regard them as villains and strongly advocated against their mention in this wiki. But since many others voted for, to put it bluntly I shut my trap. The problem is that by counting protagonists as villain, the gate is open for counting other characters as "villains" simply because they once behaved badly or were obnoxious towards the protagonists, and it results in flooding the wiki with non villains. Not to mention the downright trolling. And I am sorry but Salem is beyond the line where no villainy can be accounted. When an "evil" action is 1) played for laughs and 2) not meant as a deliberate antagonism against the heroes, it does not makes a villain. Villain means foil after all. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Salem intending to take over the world was shown on the show. It was on one episode where he and the Spellmans were talking about making mistakes, and there came a flashback of him as a warlock. Garfield1601 (talk) 14:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes. In a flashback. Not in the actual show. And any times in the show he tries to indulge in his ambitions again this is played for laughs and he saves the day at the end (with a bit of pressure at times indeed). As for the show itself, it is comedic sociopathy and nothing else. Although I agree that there are many exceptions that cause endless debate among users, this wiki is meant for antagonists: people who cause a foil and confronts the protagonists in an open conflict. Salem might be a snarking jerk but in most interractions with Sabrina and her aunts he means mostly well. Try to picture what a mess it would be if we were to include every character who spoke ill of the protagonists. We don't have a "Jerks versus Villains" policy for nothing. Balthus Dire (talk) 10:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) A lot of jerks are villains; and its really hard to identify who is who; so we should at least have a such page on a voting period for at least a week; and if more people vote against the page than for the page; we should delete the page. As for Salem; I would consider him along with Wreck-It-Ralph as redeemed villains. However; If the do things such as raping a character or breaking another character's heart (or killing one intentionally); they should be on here whether Redeemed or not. Also; some jerks are bullies; which is generally a topic that gets a character on here. Some are not exactly evil or maleficent but may be fairly good-natured; but nevertheless a villain (kind of bASED on how big of a threat they are.That Dawg 14:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC)